


Den of Inequity

by EnidZsasz



Category: Reylo - Fandom
Genre: Dominate Kylo ren, F/M, Sub Rey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 08:57:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15815643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnidZsasz/pseuds/EnidZsasz
Summary: Rey has lived most of her live bouncing from place to place, until Unkar she had pretty much never had a stable home. She wasn't as one would say happy when he offered her 'a job' after she turned eighteen. However at least being paid, after food and rent were taken out, was something nice. It really wasn't until two people pushing a beat up car into the yard that her life was quickly complicated.





	Den of Inequity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ElegyGoldsmith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElegyGoldsmith/gifts).



> I just kinda... was thinking about how ElegyGoldsmith's... Rey was before she got to the city and just after. Like how she could be not trained in coding but brilliant in it, and so on. Please forgive me if I don't get her right! I needed to get this out of my system! So SORRY! If you like please read her series! Its AMAZING!

It hadn't exactly been a good day, for either Unkar or her. He was currently on some tirade below her as she was up on a wall of cars chest deep into one of those self driving cars of old. She yanked, pulling out the navigational computer which was still there and smiled shoving the board into a bag on her back. She pushed herself out and bit her lip to avoid a groan of pain. About half an hour spent bent into a car wasn't exactly how she saw going about on her single day 'off' as it were. Climbing down off the wall she plopped down before a panting red faced Unkar. 

"Did you get it girl?" he demanded. For a moment Rey thought about saying no, it had to be worth a bit more then Unkar led on, but without a comment she pulled it out and offered the board to him. He took it huffing away towards the client in the main office. She didn't even really blink at a couple pushing a car towards her, obviously some people just looking for a quick buck. She wondered if they stole the car from some poor bloke, or if it was their own car and now their so desperate for cash they were selling it.

"HEY!" called a dark man before she could slip back towards her home. Well, closet and stalled as they stopped, faces red from the exhaustion. "We... we culd really use some help here!" he called to her. She scowled. Unkar would like more junk evidently, she cast a look at the car. It was junk pure and simple the fact it ran, or could run was a miracle. Older then even that self driving car she had just come out of, she pressed her lips into a fine line looking to the two. Was it really worth it? Her mind calculated what she could pay them for the car, while still getting some cash herself. Maybe then she could flit out towards Tuba City for a week, moving downwards to Pheonix. 

"Yes?" Rey called back, wiping off her hands on her jeans as the man approached her. He offered his hand with a pained sort of smile. "If you're looking to sell it, I can't exactly do that." she told him and shook it. He shook his head quickly, and Rey pressed her lips together again. He looked like he was working up the courage to ask something, he was kinda panicky. The little woman with him seemed a bastion of calm compared to him. Rey moved away from him, reaching through the open window of the car and popped the hood. 

"HEY! Don-OH..." He began and dropped off as Rey proped the hood up and stared down at the inner workings of a car so ancient she doubted that it even had a electric engine, she was right, a fully gas monster. She wrinkled her nose at it. 

"Start the car." she commanded, the man blinked, and very quickly complied. 

"It.. It won't start." he hedged to her, the wouldn't even 'click' as it were. 

"Starter, let me go get that." She told them, and scanned the wall of cars behind her, which one, which one, her eyes hit on one about midway up the wall. It was the same model as the car before her, and unlike the nearly crumpled ones below it, still held an engine. She dived up the wall, and sneaked into its doors, due to the way it was sandwhiched getting into the half dismantled engine was nearly impossible. 

"Holy hell." she heard the girl mumble as Rey crawled into the space with her her head and shoulders. Getting to the starter was at least easy, sun baked oil and grease made her want to faint, but she teased out the small starter, and crawled out hopping back down. "You knew what was wrong just looking at it?" The girl asked. Rey eyed her, she wore a tan jacket, a long blue skirt and a white blouse. The only white things Rey owned were stained with so much oil and grease they were black. 

"Yep," Rey told her, and frowned before the machine. "This... is kinda expensive." she told them, it wasn't really. Unkar liked to upcharge whenever possible. They both looked to each other shifting uneasily. "OH... umm... you need to go talk to Unkar then. He might let you work a day or two." she pocketed the starter, and shifted a bit away from them.

"God just our luck! We don't even have any place to stay!" Rose whined. Rey would have loved to tell them there was plenty of benches here, but she thought better of it. They obviously didn't think that just having a roof that didn't leak was a god spend. Rey didn't even spare a thought towards glorious air conditioning, they weren't exactly on the uptake. Most people looking at her didn't see the little girl abandoned in a fast food joint bathroom. Like most people her parents zipped right outside of her life, never staying long enough for even a single memory of them to stick. It seemed ironic the only steady spot in her life was Unkar Plutt. 

"Umm... hmmmm...." Rey blinked, oh Unkar would love them. Unable to pay for the repair he would scam them to high heaven. "Can you guys... do something?" she asked them. Maybe if they were GOOD at something Unkar wanted he'd actually be less inclined to as near slavery as one could do these days. 

"Do, like what?" the man asked her. She looked up to the sky, it had no trace of rain clouds, or any clouds for that matter. 

"Like I fix cars." Rey hedged tiredly, and shut the car hood down. It could stay here, no one would steal the useless junk it was. They both made a bit of 'O's with their mouths. "If you don't have the cash to pay for repairs, Unkar will like you working for him. IF you have some....skill... he'd pay you more..." Rey told them. 

"I'm sure some junkyard asshole doesn't want a coder." Finn moaned. Rey blinked, coder? It wasn't exactly in her vocabulary. She gave him an odd look. 

"We should just go back." Rose told him. "I-I-ii'm sure if we appo-"

"WE Can't you know that!" Finn snapped to her. She nodded to him. 

"Coder, like working with computers?" Rey hedged, the two looked to her again and she felt like punching the both of them to their looks. Rey didn't have the best education, she knew that, but to have them just look at her like she was some idiot made her angry. Any knowledge she had in her was hard won and gained, most people didn't think some orphan deserved higher education. None of her teachers seemed to give two shits in her classes. If they didn't care that she worked for those grades why should SHE continue to put in effort for only a slightly better chance at life? She had practically limped her way through the last year of school, ignoring everything to work. The more she worked the more she earned, THAT was fair. Even if Unkar skimped, and often shorted things, that only proved to her that should she get the oppurtinty to do so, she would do that too.  

"Yes, I'm sure this guy doesn't need us." Finn told her, Rey rolled her eyes. She wasn't one to put words in Unkar's mouth. 

"Come on, we'll see." The two followed her meekly, like two kids who had just run away from home for the first time. Rey could only scoff, she felt like a police officer leading kids to their parents. Rey never had left her homes, she had been an... obedient little thing. It wasn't exactly because she wanted to be, she wanted to run from some places, like here, it was because all those kids now? Rey could barely even find one of her old friends. The rest vanished, deeper into the system and deeper into drug use. Likely most were dead, Rey wasn't about to do such a thing. It was her own choice to make, and that was the most important thing. Finn lept away from a small robot as it rolled towards them. 

"Hey, its just a roomba." Rey scolded the two. A little trash collector, Unkar had been skeptical. But it gathered all the parts blow off from the winds, or trash that every person left behind, leaving a clean lot and then, almost magically more people appeared. More people meant more money and that had made Unkar happy enough not to skimp on her food for a week. She ran an affectionate hand on the robot before it scooped up some cigarette buds.

"Where did that thing come from?" the girl asked, hedging closer to Finn. 

"I made it." Rey said simply, and couldn't hide a smug grin at their expressions of shock. Oh a stupid little junkyard rat can make a robot? What a shock it must be! It was so intensely satisfying Rey drank in their shock, and their new looks of respect. With a smile Rey slipped into the office, just as a very rat like man slipped out, giving her a look before leaving. He lit up a cigarette the moment he could, leaving the junkyard and leaving Rey's life. The little roomba had been little work, just repairing it, it was from some amusement park, but they didn't know that. 

"What do you want-Oh, Hello." Unkar began as she led the two towards him. Unkar was fat, and Rey noticed the quick distaste on the mans face before standing idly to the side. "So what do you two want?" Unkar asked, he gave them an appraising look. They weren't exactly well to do, Rey could see that. But anyone that didn't come in here with rags was pretty much well off. Rey wondered briefly if she could build a fort with stolen radios and shook herself to concentrate on the conversation. 

"I'm Finn, this is Rose." the man told her, his voice was nervous, and Rey sighed. Man didn't fit him, Boy did. Nervous and standing before his 'dad' explaining how the car got a dent would fit his description. "I... our car broke down, and we..." Finn stuttered out a very quick very fast sort of jumble of words that was hard to decipher. Unkar grimaced. 

Rey plopped the starter in her pocket on the office table taking charge. "Their car is dead, they are computer coders, they want to work to fix their car and get some cash." Rey explained quickly to Unkar. Finn sighed in relief and Rose smiled to her mouthing thank you. Unkar frowned, and appraised them both. 

"I could use a coder or two." he said, Rey nodded as Unkar pulled up the starter. He quickly set into a barginning mode. "Three weeks, of work." Unkar told him. Both blanched. 

"That is way over charging and you know it." Rey scolded to him. Every eye in the place looked to her. "Come on Unkar, have a heart, please?" Unkar growled but shifted in his seat the metal creaking under his weight. 

"Four days." Unkar said quickly and she smiled to him. Unkar licked his lips, and then turned back to the two. 

"They don't have a place to stay, so I suggest that old bus, it's still got a working heater." Rey supplied. Unkar frowned, but nodded. Rey grinned to him, and swiped the starter from the fat man's hands before he could 'loose' it and charge them double for the next on. 

"Report in the morning." Was all Unkar told them as Rey ushered them out. The two turned to her worshipful. 

"That, that was so nice!" Rose told her and Rey beemed. It wasn't really, she saw the way Unkar's eyes light up from their job. He obviously needed them for something, and something big. It wasn't even fair truly, she did more more then they did in a day. But they obviously needed the quick work, and she wasn't about to get attached. She led them to the bus in question, a newer greyhound bus that had been sheered in half by a speeding train. They looked disappointed to her, but after about an hour of work, by herself Rey noted as she glared to the two mulling around uselessly, Rey had it 'sealed'. It wasn't that much of a seal, a tarp over the hole, but it would keep the heat in. 

"Thank you again... uhh....Ummm...." Finn said, as Rey rolled her eyes. 

"Rey. JUST Rey." she snapped to him and left them to their business. Unkar was waiting for her, and actually seemed pleased today. Bread, tofu, and just the tiniest scrap of greens was all she was allowed today. But that was fine, it was a meal, and she wasn't hungry afterwards. The taste didn't matter, all that mattered was that she could go to sleep with a full stomach today. 

* * *

 "Don't even get me STARTED on how much better the OSF is!" Finn told her brightly. Rey hid a skeptical sort of look as Rey watched them 'code' something for Unkar. He wanted her there to make sure they worked, Rose frowned over her computer screen, and shifted a bit uneasily. 

"Y...Yeah!" she replied a bit brightly. Rey looked from one to the other. 

"So... can you tell me about this coding you're doing?" Rey asked, glancing over the shoulder of Finn as his fingers flew across the keyboard. He looked up to her and frowned. 

'You wouldn't undstand half of it." Rose called, and Rey felt her cheeks turn pink. 

"No hmmm... AH!" Finn moved, going to his personal bag and pulled out a textbook. "I usually use this like a brick." he explained as he handed it to her. It wasn't that old, but it was some college like book for coding. "You probably wont-" Rey meerly opened it, and started to scan the pages. Her eyes went wide at all the words and unfamiliar terms, but it was like something clicked in her head. Rey had taken a coding class, every kid did in middle school. The ones that had showed promise were quickly ushered to more in highschool and picked up by one of the tech companies that dotted the world. The only 'friend' she had found had been snapped up by Snoke Industries, and seemed to be doing well. Friend wasn't the word she'd choose, they had hung out and Rey actually remembered his name enough, Mitaka, to search him up. 

She ignored the two as her mind whirled, the terms were becoming clear and her mind started on forming up something, the book started with more simple programming, just making a 'space' as it were. "At least she stopped asking dumb questions." Finn's voice cut through her mind, Rey hid a frown. 

"What about this... KoR is so bad?" Rey asked, she turned a few pages to more difficult stuff to piece through. 

"Well for one they make you sign all these documents of non-disclosure!" Rose pipped up. Rey opened her mouth to say something then snapped it shut. If the world of cooperate espionage was anything like these two hinted at, then that was wise. She wasn't about to tell them that, obviously this was important to them, and she wasn't about to argue. She got lost a bit in the book, she wished she could have access to a computer, or even a phone, to start trying to do-

"I hate just sitting here!" Finn snapped. "At least OSF has minimum movement times!" Rey didn't know what that means, but she assumes that it probably has to do with not sitting on your ass all day. Rey could only DREAM of such a job, usually her legs and arms ached miserably after a long day of work. 

"Yeah!" Rose supplied eagarily, Rey hid a snort by coughing. Rose was always trailing behind Finn, he seemed to pressure her to do anything and Rose was utterly unable to say, NO. It was such a simple word, Rey shook her head, it was odd to say that she could and could not understand the book. It was a click, like these were the RIGHT words, the RIGHT things to do with the clunky brain power she had. Like finally a engine catching and turning over, or, she smiled a bit, a computer turning on after long disuse. 

"Did you even hear what the president does to women?" Rose supplied wairly, casting a glace to Rey. Whatever men did to women was their own business wasn't it? Rey wasn't immune from the world, sex was a part of life, and there was a LOT of it on Unkar's personal computer. One would think such a man would enjoy weird tastes, but no he didn't. Not that she looked for that sort of, racy, thing. Unkar monitored all her computer use, locking her out from this very room when she wasn't allowed to use it. 

"Uhh... yes, we shouldn't talk about that with the...ki-... Rey." Finn told Rose, and Rose flushed in shame. Rey frowned. 

"What does he hit them or something?" Rey asked, and both flinched. 

"Wait..what?" Finn asked quickly, and looked a bit desperately around for anything to distract Rey. She put the open book on her lap and leveled the boy Finn with a glance. 

"Hit women? I mean that's not odd. Unkar has hit me a couple times." she shrugged. It was a fact of life and it did only happen when she REALLY screwed up. So it was fair right? You fuck up, you face punishment. It was as natural as breathing, or, she hid a indelicate snort, breeding. 

"OH god Rey!" Rose answered for Finn and quickly moved to her. Rey flinched, but the woman just hugged her. "FINN! We have to take her with us!" Rose told him, and Finn shifted uneasily. 

"Yes!" he decided and Rey blinked. 

"What? What are you talking about?" Rey demanded. Finn shifted from his chair and she tried her best not to flinch when he took her hand. 

"Its... Its WRONG to hurt people Rey." he told her and she blinked for a moment. "Look, when we're done, would you like to come with us! You can't be here if this guy hurts you!" Rey flushed a bit confused. 

"I'll... I'll think about it." Rey hedged, and that seemed to at least sate the two and they left her alone. They didn't take much more prompting to go into another speil of this 'glorious' OSF. It seemed like a pipe dream, no company that big had any sort of squeaky clean image. It was hard though not to believe them. Rey blinked as she scanned over more pages, and something else clicked in her head, she slipped out, and went to the drone bin, picking up a few of the small things she took them back, and frowned, wondering if she could...

"Finn, do you think you can look over this?" Rose called. Finn quickly finished up his work there, and Rey jumped at the chance. The two gave her a strange look, but it quickly wiped out. "I just can't think this is right, I mean, can't we make a bug to send updates to the police? This guy is... kinda bad." Rose said carefully around Rey. Rey snorted she wasn't a kid, she may be younger then the both of them but she was sure she had a thousand if not more years of expeirence. 

"What... what are you doing?" Finn asked her as she plugged one of the small drones into the computer. 

"Can you pull up its code?" Rey asked in return. Finn sighed shaking his head and pulled it out for her, Rey's eyes scanned the device, and more things clicked into her head. It wasn't that hard all in all, just addng in a few lines to the simple drone. The rest was making it come to life, and it did so, showing a cherry sort of face on its display. Rey took it outside with a smirk as the two glanced to her, and she let the drone go. 

It took maybe half an hour for Unkar to come rumbling back, face twisted in fury and covered entirely with blue spray paint. He held the remains in his hands and she barely held in a laughter, even when it stung her to have lost the little drone in such a short time. As a painting drone, one what would go to bridges, houses, and such to paint over worn spots it had been cute. Now it was truly garbage. "WHAT is this about?" Unkar demanded nearly spitting in rage. The two peaked out, looking from Unkar to her, Finn stepped out, shifting uneasily. 

"You, you don't touch her!" Finn told him and Rey blinked at him. Unkar slapped the boy, and stormed off without another word. Finn shot a glare to her. "God that was so stupid to do!" He snapped to her, Rey's face fell completely, he sighed, rubbing the cheek, and went back to work with Rose locking the door behind them to prevent her from getting in and watching them. Rey flushed, of course. Of course no one gave a shit that she had just overid the drone's protocol. No one cared she put in Unkar's face as its one and only directive, she sighed, and went to go tinker with the roomba. With this newfound sort of knowledge she wondered if she could program the little trashbin to constantly map out the junkyard. It would be nice not to have to continuously memorize new things, or look for over looked crap. Unkar would like that much, he hated the extra work of looking for crap people wanted. That should prevent him from not giving her the meal for today. 

* * *

 OH Unkar was very much more then pleased when she presented the newly codded roomba, so pleased Unkar actually had given her a small phone in fact to keep it updated. It was deliorous just how fast she could ensure Unkar wouldn't be so vastly angry at her prank. Then again he was probably thinking that if these two taught her anything good he could use her to make him more money. More money for him, meant more money for Rey, maybe even a better room then a closet. Tomorrow was going to be a fun day, she smiled to the small phone in her hands, she could very well delve into the sort of talk Finn and Rose would go off on, but decided on trying something else. 

It wasn't hard to 'hack' the book in her lap called it 'hacking' into Unkar's private server. She skimmed all the images of nude ladies and men, he didn't even bother to try to hide it. Rey thought she could recognize a few faces and she didn't stop examining the few faces of people that could be her parents age. Nothing clicked in her mind, and she shrugged, finally able to browse the net on her own. Casting a quick look around she pressed her lips together, oh she had wanted to see if the two Finn and Rose would like to, she didn't know, talk about this coding, but they had been... busy. 

Anyways, able to browse the net for the first time Rey quickly looked up purely business that those two seemed to wax on about. OSF did have a squeaky clean public imagine, their tech all smooth curves and white lines. KoR Tech seemed to prefer more functional then decorative. She snorted as she watched as a blender was completely ruined from a KoR phone, only to have the OSF phone to have its battery punctured and then explode into fire. Her's was about in the middle of the two, from a small tech company that went out of business recently. It wasn't bad, nor was it the best apparently, but it was enough she could most definitely have the bit of freedom she longed for. Rey fingered the leather necklace on her neck, rolling it around her fingers until it rested a bit tightly on her neck. 

Her free hand paused over the engine bar, and she cast a bit of a wary glance around but it wasn't as though her curiosity wasn't peeked, she wasn't immune to desire, but everyone she had eyed up was distasteful in some way. Lacking, either in the way they moved or spoke, or the way they treated her. Finn wasn't someone she'd ever consider for instance, he just screamed 'soft'. Her sex ed teacher was one of the few she had paid attention to, things were far more lenient these days from the old days, even though most people shied away from such matters. It wasn't as though she DIDN'T know about the sort of darker sex things, Unkar only had a few, 'racy' things such as that matter. Barely racy in her mind, one doesn't call being blindfolded racy, she snorted, and closed her eyes typing out what she wanted had even barely thought of in her phone. 

Hiding a snort, Rey had put in, "bitches tied up" only to find a long series of dog photos, she clicked the safe search off, and tried again, Flushing hotly at the sort of things that now "unsafe" search had pulled up Rey settled a set of pillows onto her back, she frowned a bit at the necklace, and pulled it off setting it on her dresser before she set to pulling down her pajama pants and sating that need to more substantial images. She had to pull up her loose tank top to stuff in her mouth to prevent any moans or sounds from leaking out from her private ministrations. She wouldn't say she was easy on herself, she never exactly was easy, rolling quickly into a gasp as a orgasm rolled into her body. She had furiously tried to push her hand into herself, only ending up with a few unsatisfying fingers. It didn't exactly sate her to do it once, she felt raw and weak when she finally felt exhausted enough to get some sleep before the next day began, thankfully today was laundry day and she didn't exactly have to explain her sodden clothes. It was a hot night after all. 

* * *

 "Wow, Rey that is actually... good!" Finn praised as Rey described what she had done to the Roomba. It was easy really, it already had a gps on it, all she did was tag it with various locations of the junk anyone would need. It was simple, and even though she was praised for it she wanted Finn to do something... more. She couldn't exactly say for certain what, but still, praise was praise. "I've got to do this work..." Finn told her lamely, and Rey hid a sigh of disappointment. 

"That's fine I have to repair your car." she told him, and left him to do his coding for Unkar. It was unsatisfying that the only one who seemed to praise her was Unkar and even that was just because she could make him money. As she thought Unkar had pulled out a few wires from the ancient computer in the car, and likely had done some other things to keep the two here under his thumb. Spending an hour on her knees fixing the oil filter, and draining the bad oil out wasn't much of a chore. She could spend a good portion flicking over some coding terms on her phone, her mind worked fast. AR, that was still popular today. She thought of something cute that she could start on, people liked CUTE things right? Rey didn't have much talent for sketching, but a forum site for new coders, and artists quickly interested her and she made an account. 

The anonymous people THERE praised her, praised what she talked about wanting to do. It was heady, and she could work on the car Unkar had tried to wreck further while the back of her head worked out the various lines of code there. It was dizzying in a way, her middle school classes had been lack luster, the teacher never showing anything of interest. Rey had made a tiny little penguin hybrid, it never went further then the seethrough polygon lines, but OH! Rey raced out to her old text books after pouring fresh oil into the car. She still had the codes som-plucking out the old notebook, covered with cartoon cat stickers Rey examined the bits of code there. Rey set to work, it wasn't hard to get the little things up, but the real work would come in having them interact with objects in real time. The textbook wasn't much help there, one would program the doors and windows, but if she could use a rotoscoping sort of deal from the phone. A big NO NO, in the book as that lead to 'spyware' but that didn't matter to her. They were cute, and she could finally, FINALLY do something that seemed to be fun. 

"Hello." came a cool voice behind her. Rey flinched, and looked to a familiar sort of face. A cop, of course it was a cop, they were always sniffing about, and this one in particular seemed to take every opportunity to bother her for information about Unkar. 

"Hello Ant." she snapped, he grimaced to her. Her little name for detective Antwiller. He was short, just about as tall as she was, pale, and with black hair and dark brown eyes he should be more desirous. But no. He didn't scare her, but the fact was she could put him on his ass and had done so more then once. She dodged a hand that would be put on her shoulder leveled a glare to him. "What do I owe this... pleasure?" she asked. Ant gave her a smile, and she tried not to show utter distaste. 

"I heard Unkar has two more employees, coders as it were." he told her, she shrugged and looked up her phone, she wondered if he bothered to do that 'encryption' on his own phone she spied in his pocket. Undeterred Ant continued. "Is Unkar treating them well? Is he violating labor laws? Where are they housed? How old are they?" he questioned. Rey found he didn't bother to protect his phone and covered half her face with her free hand to avoid a smirk. The detective was a pervert, he had several images of candid shots of various women nude. From surveillance it looked like, maybe a prison from how the showers were set up. Oh she wondered what his face would look like if she just turned the phone to him, but she clicked it off as he moved closer to her. "Ms. Jakkusen, surely you should be in better care." he soothed when she didn't respond to any sort of question. 

"Am I under arrest?" she questioned. Ant blinked to her, and shuffled away, fixing his tie. 

"No. I am just making sure Unkar is following the law." she snorted, following the law and trying to get her to his car. Though the thought almost is tempting, no, it wouldn't do. Ant wasn't... she deigned to give him a look over, the detective flushed as he noted this, no. He wouldn't do. 

"If Unkar has broken the law then he needs to be punished, so, if you will." Rey made a shooing motion taking a look at her phone. "I have work to do." that wasn't true, Unkar had been light on his duties given to her as of late. It was strange in a way, but then again considering she had spent a good amount of time with Finn and Rose, he must think they were going to teach her a few things. Already she had excelled past that little roomba, remaking those little penguins she had created what seems like years ago. Someone on that forum was talking about AI, and while the textbook wasn't exactly forthcoming on that, leaving it for the last pages, Rey had quickly pulled up several pages of knowledge on the subject. Right now without a computer and only a phone she could only outline what she wanted to do. 

A little scouting drone, that would be fun, much like the first little painting drone. She could make it cute, and make it happy and zippy. "Anything for you master!" was a fully planned out line in the mind boggling codes running though her head. She shivered, and bumped lightly into Finn's back. 

"OH sorry!" she said and smiled to him, he looked at her and smiled. 

"Oh um... Rey we're done with the... stuff. Look... that guy..." he tried and shuddered. 

"Ant?" she prodded. Finn nodded his head quickly. "Ant talked to you?" 

"OH YES! FUCK. We have to leave NOW! He's with KoR!" Rey blinked and gave a look out and away. Her heart hammered in her chest. Finn took her elbow and she didn't flinch this time, Finn was no threat to her. "PLEASE? I need you." he told her, that really was all that was needed to be said. Rey quickly gathered a few clothes, nothing else. She didn't have much, but she did grab a small computer that she had long ago planned to fix up, broken and forgotten in a car she had hid it from Unkar. She never got the chance to fix it, but now? Now she could fix it, and start on that little scouting drone codes. 

* * *

 

Five days later, Rey could only blink blearily as she fumbled with the tiny spray cans she attached to a cat sized drone. The person in front of her watched her avidly. She attached a wire, soldering it closed. "Here." she pushed the drone to him and proffered a small cable. "All you need to do is plug this in and upload what you want it to do, and set it to work." she explained, the man shoved a wad of bills to her, and left. It was scant cash, but it was enough. She went out to provide Finn with her portion of rent hoping she could get to the thrift store to get some new clothes. Rose and Finn sat on a stoop with a charismatic young man, he was fully into some kind of rant that Rey paid little head to, she just wanted to slip away to get some new clothes, but feigned interest, until he launched into a red faced diatribe about the 'president' of KoR Tech. She pulled out her phone, and worked on her cute penguins. 

"Kylo is a monster!" Finn replied easily. Poe smiled in a truly satisfying way that made Rey wince. Finn was so easily led, just yesterday she had to go grab him, he was stuck under a fence of a lot. He had been escaping from stealing a minor server, thankfully she got to him before the cops. It seemed like Rey who had never set foot into a large city before had more street sense then Finn, who grew up in a even bigger city then this. 

"Don't worry, a monster he is, but Kylo Ren will fail, all we need a key." Poe supplied easily. Rey blinked. It was the first time she heard the name. She had been too busy proving her worth to the two to bother looking it up. 

"Who is Kylo Ren?" she asked and all three swiveled their heads to her with all myriad of minor or in Poe's case, major glares. 

"Haven't you EVER been listening?" Poe snapped to her. "You're such a child." he told her quickly, but put a rueful smile on his face. "Kylo Ren is the president of KoR technology." Rey flushed hotly. She wasn't a child, she had years more sense then to talk openly about cooperate espionage. She knew Poe 'belonged' to OSF, that much was clear from the way he talked of the magical company. Rey stayed silent casting her eyes down, she grimaced as she shoved her phone into her pocket. 

"Rey this is very serious stuff, do you think you can... go get some food?" he asked her. She sighed, and edged past the group, and set out to go get new clothes, and food for the group. Screw giving Finn the rent today. One of the many drug addicts sized her up brief and she fixed him with a glare that said try me. He shuffled off, Finn would get into minor scuffles all the time. Why didn't he just silently glare at them? Silence in place of 'don't try anything' seemed to unsettle these types. But that didn't much matter, the chinese take out place was more then happy with her purchase, and her tip. The thrift store had some truly wonderful discounts, and she packed everything up with more then enough to spare for savings and rent. Whatever distaste she felt with the three was long gone when she got back. They hushed when she neared, and she held out the bags, Poe grimaced looking to the scant food. She glared to him when everyone set to their meal. 

"Thank you," Finn told her, and she ignored him. She had just gotten used to holding the chopsticks in the right away to level small balls of rice into her mouth. It allowed her to use her free hand to work on her penguin monsters. She had just smoothed out the final lines of the monsters, complete with tiny little fangs. She was no use at making a cover for them, but maybe one of those much nicer, much more praising people on the net would help her. For a fee of course, but she wanted to get further. Have something more worthwhile then just little lines on a screen bopping up and down. 

"SO how did you and Rose meet?" Poe asked, a bit to slyly for Rey's liking. Rose brighted. 

"OH! We chatted on company severs all the time! Finn only lived a city away, so he picked me up on the way here!" Rose elbowed Finn a bit and he flushed, Poe turned to Rey eyes sizing her up, she shut her phone off before he could glance at it. She was not going to let him even get a glimpse of what she was working on. 

"SO, Rey, what... are you doing here?" he asked carefully. Finn answered before she could even open her mouth. 

"She's just a techie from a junkyard!" Finn told him. Rey flinched, and shoveled more rice into her mouth quickly. She hoped Finn would get the idea, that she didn't exactly FEEL that way. She wasn't just some techie, she wasn't just some girl who could repair an engine with a wrench and ductape. Rey held back a frustrated sigh by the barest margins and shoveled the orange chicken into her face quickly. Eating fast was ingrained into her, Unkar more then once had taken her food away from her mid meal. They'd see soon enough, once they scanned the coding for her AR game, they'd come to respect her. Even more so when she revealed the quick work she had done for the scouting drone, she had named it already. BB. Rey didn't hide a grin at her little BB, 'oh? you want me to scan that mountain! Right away master!' was a programmed line now. 

She didn't dare show the codes to anyone, even the 'friends' online. They could steal it after all. That wee server Finn picked up worked wonderfully for Rey and what she wanted to do. She didn't want to encrypt it as much as she liked, Finn had almost forgotten all about it, Poe had supplied quite the hefty one after that incident. The server wasn't THAT beat up from the flight, it was an easy fix. Rey had seen dizzying encryption with hardly room to even tickle it open, but she could. It took time, but really, all she did was work on a small scale. Finn, Poe and Rose, seemed to like the big punch. Rey however knew better, that big punch set off alarms, set off everything. But a tiny little misplaced numeral? That was minor, that was just a tiny computer glitch. The tiny glitch didn't DO anything... Rey smirked, gathering the trash as Poe winded up into another hour long tirade. 

* * *

 

Rey waited, quietly, she could be very quiet, surprising Finn or Rose more then once. They were asleep, with the quiet ambiance of a never sleeping city in the backdrop. _"Finally."_ she hissed, and set to easing the frustration of the day out. Poe had maybe been the closest she could come to desire, but again, something about him set off her 'do not go near' radar. He was hiding something, and she wasn't about to tangle with that. She pursed her lips as she put in the ear phones, business or pleasure? Rey took awhile and decided somewhere between the two. They said this president was a monster, that should be easy to find. She didn't dare to think of what clandestine activities people like "Angelic Leia" was up to. It probably involved some Elizabeth bathory type of junk and Rey was NOT going to delve into THAT sort of thing. She wasn't into corpses and Leia was definitely a corpse. 

Her nest within the net had been easy to make Finn still struggled, but Rey was simple. Well, as simple as one could be from the way her thoughts turned once night fell. 'kylo ren monster' she typed and arched an eyebrow at the hundreds of news articles all lambasting the guy. She could easily trace the news companies, all owned by OSF, they weren't even TRYING to hide disdain. Oh well, Rey doesn't wait for very long, these were new, well new to her headphones and now with more privacy she could actually LISTEN to the videos she liked. One doesn't broadcast porn no matter how noisy the city was. She hovered over a few links, frowning. She wasn't stupid enough to click on the many porn ads looping on the sides of the video, but one was far FAR to tempting not to. Instead she searched for it, making sure everything she did was encrypted. 

Rey didn't exactly think anyone would BOTHER to use her simple encryption, particularly in the city full of various small time and large time coders. They wanted to go to the hard stuff, break into KoR for example. Not something as simple as a single terabyte server. A terabyte was more then enough for her currently, she'd need more eventually. But that could wait. Her mind went a bit blank looking at the particularly dark site she had stumbled onto. She had sated herself plenty with the more popular sites, but today? She teased into the surface of the dark web, the teeming underbelly of the net. Oh Finn had warned her once she glanced at it, but warnings didn't suffice her. 

_Welcome to the Den of Inequity._

_Come little children and I'll take thee away into a land of enchantment._

She smirked at the homepage she landed on. She wasn't stupid, there were plenty of pedophilia sites on the surface web, but this? This held a password box floating around some glittery cartoon rose gifs. She wondered if she should investigate to make sure it was such a disgusting place before sending it to the local cyber police. Ah well, never one to shy, Rey popped out a headphone to make sure that her roommates were still asleep. She tried a few crawlers, something NEW she had discovered looking for common key typings. Nothing, everyone seemed to have their own passwords for it. She huffed at the denial. Well, she pressed her lips to a fine line. 'bbcutyhoney' she typed in and pressed enter. It was a bit of a whim really, one did have to make a account to go to the forum she found last night. She didn't explore further on that site just yet not fully accepted to it. Something in her phone pulsed. with a startled yelp she pulled it to her, and blinked. 

"Accepted." 

It was a bit disconcerting, but apparently the forum and this site were connected. The web page finally loaded after a few minutes and she flushed hotly, almost wanting to snap the laptop shut. This was more then the usual searches she made, mostly just being tied up. Here it was... she snapped the computer closed, body truly aching. Gaining some courage wasn't hard, she well and truly wanted this after all, and only shuffled a bit to make herself comfy on her small twin bed. She blinked over a few surface videos, and stalled over one. 'Kylo Ren defiles willing slave' it stated in bold terms. It was a bit too bold of a title for her, she liked the more colorful euphemisms the surface web vids made. Ah well... she cast a glace to her door making sure it was locked against intruders. This was more of a closet really, but it was bigger then her room with Unkar, so it was all good. _"its research"_ she soothed her racing heart beat. One had to know thine enemy right? 

* * *

 

Rey grinned to Poe as he made another tiring triad against Kylo Ren. It was odd to say the least, she might know more about the man then he did. The forum she had talked on him at length, the guy had a whole sub forum dedicated to him, and if that didn't make her chuckle at 'sub' forum every time she thought about it she'd die from amusement. It had been days, almost a month even since she had gotten here, and she was very well prepared to go get another little terabyte server to advance BB. Wearing tight violet leggings, a simple tunic and a old leather coat Rey set out. She had a few jobs to do to make enough money to buy it. She wasn't going to STEAL the thing, that would be stupid. Finn had just gotten off from a guard as he tried to slip into some subsidiary of KoR company. Rey had to bribe the guard, and lost all the rent money she was about to go pay because of that. She definitely took more care of Finn then he cared for her. She huffed, not that she really... she pressed her lips together as she passed by Takadona. The memory of Finn and Poe's rebuff was still fresh in her mind. Well, that didn't matter, she had more important things to do, like finally get enough cash to buy the server, and advance BB. 

It almost seemed funny now, 'oh master thankyou!' BB would call after being charged, considering her tastes. She had wondered, in some small way if she should find Kylo Ren, say I'm here, but frowned. No. The forum stated that he didn't do HER kind. Virgins that was. But she wasn't about to drop that at a dime, even if none to few of the passing pimps offered a... very tidy sum for it. It wouldn't do for her, it would be... unsatisfying to loose it so simply. Well, Finn was going to meet with some street skimmer and she had plenty of time to go get her things done. It would take hours, but considering she didn't expect Finn to have the guts to do what he had been planning on? Did didn't doubt she'd get a begging call soon for her to pick him up. She glared to a pimp who had been eyeing her up and the man looked away, it was easy, far far to easy to avoid such fates as all her 'friends' had fallen to. Finn was tiresome, Rose was meek, all in all she looked forward to, she coughed, cheeks pinking at the thought. Tonight's ministrations. 

 


End file.
